


Fillip

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [702]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has even more reason to hate Gibbs right now.





	Fillip

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/03/2001 for the word [fillip](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/03/fillip).
> 
> fillip  
> A snap of the finger forced suddenly from the thumb; a smart blow.  
> Something serving to rouse or excite; a stimulus.  
> A trivial addition; an embellishment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #360 Holding on.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fillip

Gibbs gave DiNozzo a fillip on the head. “DiNozzo! Focus!”

“Yes, Boss. Sorry, Boss.” Tony straightened up in his chair. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure he could really focus. He was barely holding on, right now. 

His bastard of a boss and lover was well aware of the torture he was going through right now. After all, Gibbs was the one in control of the vibrator currently in his ass driving him crazy. All he wanted to do, right now, was come.

That wasn’t allowed, however. Plus, they still had a case to solve regardless of what evil tricks his lover was performing on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
